Advantage
by fYr3 ph03nix
Summary: He started to develop a plan, an experiment of sorts. After all, no one could possibly handle being mechanically perfect all the time. RATED M FOR A REASON. KyouKao


**Title: **Advantage**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **one-shot**  
Rating: **R/NC-17**  
Other Notes: **strong sexual themes and a sappy ending**  
Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it?**  
Summary:** _He started to develop a plan, an experiment of sorts. After all, no one could possibly handle being mechanically perfect all the time._**  
AN: **Because I think that the smut in this story actually _adds_ to the plot and is not superfluous, I've decided not to edit this. I was going to, but realized that this would turn out to be a really short fic. o__0 And you'd miss quite a bit of the actual sort-of plot. Ergo, if you are offended by two males having sex, please hit the pretty 'back' button located at the top left hand corner of your browser. Please and thank you.**  
Word Count: **3941+

**Dedication: **For raffi on LJ 'cause she's a trooper. =D And because I asked her to give me a challenge, lol. Nevertheless, you're awesome, my love!

_**Advantage**_

Kaoru was always the observant type.

So much so that he noticed some things that he was sure that the person involved in the situation wasn't even aware of yet.

He knew that Tamaki's overdramatic 'fatherly' protection of Haruhi was more than simple friendship.

He knew that his twin harbored feelings for the androgynous first-year.

He noticed that Haruhi, ever so gradually, started to gravitate towards Hikaru more often.

He knew that Honey and Mori had the same assumptions as Kaoru did.

As for Kyouya. . . Kyouya was much more difficult to read than the others but he had concluded that the Shadow King had little interest in the everyday going-on in the host club. But he also realized that Kyouya held Tamaki in higher regards than everyone else. Whether those emotions were purely platonic or romantic was something Kaoru couldn't quite put his finger on.

It vexed him.

Though he wasn't as calculating as Kyouya was, Kaoru nevertheless liked to dissect, study, and file away any information that he deemed interesting. And the Shadow King was such a fascinating specimen to observe: He moved with stealth and grace, spoke with utmost clarity and precision, and presented himself with calm cruelty and power. Such was to be expected from a son of an Ootori.

Kyouya never did anything out-of-character, never let his façade slip. Not once, not ever, and Kaoru wondered if it was even possible to shatter the brunet's poise. After all, he was only human, right? No one could possibly handle being mechanically perfect all the time.

Thus, Kaoru started to develop a plan, an experiment of sorts. He just hoped that he wasn't digging his own grave.

* * *

It was a rare occasion when Kaoru and Kyouya sat together during club hours but ever since Hikaru and Haruhi started to grow closer, Kyouya found it more profitable to pair the two together, making Kaoru a third wheel. Kaoru had been put-out by this and had started to wander. A few days after he developed his scheme, however, Kaoru found that all the other hosts were preoccupied which gave him a perfect opening to dissect the Shadow King.

Kaoru meandered over to Kyouya's table and plopped himself down in the chair across of the brunet. Kyouya continued to type, completely ignoring his presence. The Hitachiin took it in stride and didn't say anything, either; he may have instigated the game but he had no intention in making the opening move. He would wait and observe.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Kaoru, may I ask what you are doing here?"

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes roaming the room, "I'm bored, sempai; that is all."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyouya glance up and scan the room: Hikaru and Haruhi were together with their customers, as were Honey and Mori. And Tamaki was being his usual Tamaki self.

"Even so, that doesn't mean you are allowed away from your duties."

"C'mon, sempai; you know as well as I do that I'm not needed in the act anymore. Those two are more likely to bring in more profits than Hikaru and I, anyway."

"Jealous?"

Kaoru finally looked over to Kyouya, "Of course not."

Their eyes locked for a moment; onyx grey clashed with liquid gold.

"I see."

"And you?"

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever dated, sempai?"

"That's a personal question, Kaoru," he replied, turning back to his laptop.

"Well, don't you think it a _bit_ unfair that you know practically everything about us and we so little about you?"

"Not at all."

Kaoru pouted; this certainly wasn't going anywhere. He needed a different tactic if he was to make Kyouya drop his guard. The Hitachiin thought for a moment, wondering how to breach Kyouya's well-built wall of stoicism. Then he mentally slapped himself—how could he have been so stupid?—and realized that Kyouya _did_ have a weakness, a rather obvious one, too (at least to Kaoru): Tamaki.

Now, how was he going to make his move?

"So, sempai, is the reason why you've never dated because you haven't found anyone _worth_ pursuing? Or is it. . ." he dropped his voice conspiratorially, "You have someone you want to date but your father wouldn't allow you to?" A subtle insinuation, and Kaoru knew that Kyouya would retaliate; he wasn't disappointed.

Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously, "Watch where you tread, Kaoru."

The younger twin smirked inwardly; he was getting somewhere. "Hmm, I wonder who it is," he sprawled himself unreservedly across the chair. "Who could _possibly_ catch Kyouya-sempai's attention? Could it be. . . Tono?"

Kyouya sat frozen, gauging Kaoru as Kaoru was gauging him. But Kaoru could feel the tension in the air and wondered belatedly if this was really a good idea. He was definitely getting a reaction out of the Shadow King, but it wasn't exactly the kind of reaction he wanted.

"You are overstepping your boundaries, Hitachiin."

"Ja," he sat up properly and leaned forward on the table, ignoring the blatant threat of the Ootori, "Who would you like to date, sempai? Choose anyone in this room." It was too late to forfeit now.

"You," was the automatic response.

Kaoru heart stopped for a moment but he quickly pulled himself back together; he refused to lose in this game he had started. "Excuse me, what?"

Kyouya stared straight at him unabashedly, "I said, _you_, Kaoru. Seeing as you and I are the only ones left in this room, I really have no other choice, do I?"

The Hitachiin discreetly scanned the room and realized that he and Kyouya were, indeed, the only ones left in the Third Music Room. He cursed himself for being so unobservant. _This_ was definitely not part of the plan. When had everyone left? It made his plan royally useless. Kaoru thought quickly in an attempt to rectify this slip.

"Let me rephrase the question—"

"Too late, Kaoru," Kyouya interrupted him, smoothly pushing his chair back and standing. "Besides, even if everyone were still here, my answer would not have changed," a cocky smirk graced his features.

Kaoru couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded.

His answer wouldn't have changed even if everyone were in the room? Was he serious? Kaoru was sure that if Kyouya was forced to go on a date, he would have picked the one he was closest to: Tamaki. Now he's saying this nonsense that he would have chosen _Kaoru_ regardless of who was in the room? Did that mean. . . ?

No, no. Surely Kyouya didn't _like_ him. The Ootori would probably want someone of better merit. Intrigued or curious, maybe, but not _like_ and definitely not _love__._

But it was different for the Hitachiin. _He_ liked Kyouya, very much so. The brunet was intelligent, handsome, and incredibly interesting and throughout all of his observations of the Host Club he had inadvertently developed feelings for the dark-haired second-year. And now this was happening? He didn't think he could handle this.

He pursed his lips, deciding that he ought to finish what he started, despite the repercussions that might occur.

So he made his move.

He leaned back lazily in his chair, looking up at Kyouya. "I was sure that you would have picked Tono," he said coolly, hiding his previous shock perfectly.

"That idiot?" he smirked, "I think not. I prefer someone of more intelligence. Is that an insult, Hitachiin?"

"Of course not; Tono has his intelligent moments."

"Not often."

Kaoru smiled, "Maybe not."

Kyouya's took a step forward and Kaoru felt a thrill run up and down his spine. "I do suspect that you are up to something."

His eyes widened innocently, "Why would you think that?"

"Now you are questioning my intuition?" Kyouya shook his head, "Are you undermining me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru slowly smirked, satisfied that he was back in control of the situation. "Hardly." He stood and stretched cat-like, watching for Kyouya's reaction under hooded eyes.

_Test him, try him._ _Make him drop his guard. And maybe. . ._

"Well, I suppose I have nothing else worth my time here so I'll leave you now, sempai." He gave a dismissing wave over his shoulder and swaggered away, sashaying his hips as he went.

When he reached the door of the Third Music Room, he felt himself deflate a little; Kyouya hadn't taken the bait. It meant, then, that Kyouya really didn't like him in _that way_. And that his experiment had failed. When had his scheme taken second priority?

The epitome of perfection, that's what Kyouya was. What else was Kaoru to expect? Kyouya would never allow his mask to drop.

His hand was on the handle and he started to open it.

Then the impossible happened.

Kyouya was standing behind him and had placed a hand on the edge of the door, pushing it shut. "I do believe you are testing me," he whispered in Kaoru's ear, making him shiver. His hand dropped and he locked the door, "I accept your challenge."

Kaoru smiled slowly; maybe he was wrong. He looked over his shoulder and their gazes locked, "Do you, now?"

The brunet moved in front of him, forcing Kaoru to take a step back. Kyouya continued to advance until Kaoru felt himself bump against the armrest of one of the many couches littered across the room. With a light push, Kaoru found himself on his back with a smirking Kyouya looking down at him.

Maybe.

Kyouya slowly started to undo his tie and remove his blazer and shirt. Kaoru, however, made no move to undress; he simply watched. When Kyouya was standing before him, shirtless, he heard himself let out a hum of approval; Kyouya was gorgeous.

Kaoru calmly observed, analyzed, and slotted away information he hadn't quite realized before. He also had to remind himself of the _real_ purpose he was doing this: make Kyouya drop his guard. Self-gratification would come later. Though, he wasn't sure if he would be able to maintain that mindset when someone as beautiful as Kyouya was standing before him half-naked.

Kyouya removed his glasses and set them on the table next to the couch before straddling Kaoru's hips and Kaoru shifted into a more comfortable position.

The Shadow King leaned forward and nipped at his ear and whispered, "Will you tell me the rules of this game or am I to figure them out myself?"

His stomach clenched in anticipation as Kaoru slowly ran his fingers down Kyouya's back and was delighted when he shivered and a soft growl escaped him.

"Why don't you play and see?" Kaoru replied, smiling.

Kyouya didn't hesitate and started to kiss and lick down Kaoru's jaw line, quickly discarding his tie, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons of Kaoru's blazer and shirt. He pushed the offending garments open, revealing Kaoru's chest, but didn't remove them. Kaoru made no objection and languidly traced the muscle contours of Kyouya back but when the brunet flicked his tongue over a pert nipple, Kaoru gasped in shocked pleasure, his movements suddenly halting. He realized that he had momentarily forgotten his purpose and would have to up the ante if he was to win this game and prove his theory correct.

So he dropped his hands from Kyouya's back and started to deftly unbuckle his belt. Slowly, teasingly, Kaoru massaged the bulge in Kyouya's pants and he heard the brunet's breath hitch; he had turned the tables to his favor yet again. All he had to do was finish the game quickly before he lost his resolve.

Sliding himself out from underneath Kyouya, Kaoru pushed the brunet against the back of the couch so that he was practically sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. A brief flicker of surprise flashed through Kyouya's eyes and Kaoru smiled; maybe he wouldn't have to be _quite_ so strict on himself.

"What exactly are you planning?" Kyouya asked smoothly, despite his apparent arousal.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be half as interesting, would it?" Kaoru teased, tweaking one of Kyouya's nipples.

The brunet growled, "Maybe not."

Kaoru's smile widened and he started to nip at Kyouya's collar bone while grinding his crotch against the brunet's, creating a pleasurable friction. Kyouya's hands dropped to cup Kaoru's ass, pressing him closer, and Kaoru was just a bit smug.

His tongue continued its trek down Kyouya's chest, catching a nipple, pulling, biting, lavishing it lightly, before Kaoru slipped off the couch and kneeled in front of Kyouya. He looked up at Kyouya, and was satisfied with what he saw: his eyes shining with lust, his breathing slightly erratic. But he could tell that Kyouya was deciding on his next move but Kaoru wasn't quite finished with his turn.

Slowly unzipping Kyouya's slacks, Kaoru pulled his boxers down just enough to release Kyouya's erection from its confines. Their gazes still locked, Kaoru tentatively licked the head of Kyouya's cock and was pleased when the brunet groaned, a hand dropping to thread through Kaoru's messy hair. Gaining more confidence, Kaoru engulfed the tip of Kyouya's arousal in his mouth and swirled his tongue relishing in the quiet noises Kyouya was making. He raked his teeth against Kyouya's sensitive flesh which elicited a faint hiss and a tighter grip on his hair, but Kaoru was far from caring.

Kaoru could tell that Kyouya was struggling to keep his usual façade, but was failing. A faint flush graced the Shadow King's cheeks, his breathing came in short, quick pants, and he was gritting his teeth (_hard_), trying to prevent any undignified noises from escaping. He could feel Kyouya preventing himself from bucking into Kaoru's heat and the redhead sent a mental thank-you to his sempai.

Kaoru continued to pleasure him with his mouth and tongue, still somehow maintaining eye-contact with hooded eyes, and found one of his hands wandering to his own crotch; he was painfully hard and he'd be damned if he didn't get his release as well. Simply knowing that _he_ was doing this to Kyouya and having Kyouya's pulsing flesh in his mouth was overwhelming.

While one hand kneaded his own arousal, the other found its way into Kyouya's pants, gently cupping his balls. Kyouya murmured a curse that Kaoru couldn't quite catch and the Hitachiin purred, knowing that Kyouya wouldn't last much longer.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Kyouya climaxed into Kaoru's mouth with a muffled cry and Kaoru didn't think he'd seen anything so beautiful.

Forcing himself to swallow, Kaoru didn't release Kyouya's cock until he was sure Kyouya was spent. Some of the cum dribbled down his chin but he ignored it. Licking his lips, he sat back on his haunches, admiring Kyouya in his afterglow; he really was a sight to behold.

Belatedly, Kaoru realized that his palm was still pressing against his still prominent erection and he let out a silent whimper. Kyouya, unfortunately, heard said whimper and raised an eyebrow, a (oh-so-sexy) smirk tugging at his lips.

"It seems that you're not quite finished," Kyouya leered.

Kaoru couldn't keep himself from blushing. "I don't think it matters much anymore," he managed to say, "Now that I have my answer."

"Oh?" his eyebrow arched higher, "And what did you conclude?"

Kaoru grinned despite his. . . predicament, despite how much he longed for Kyouya to touch him, to help lead him to his own release. "That even Ootori Kyouya has his moments when he's _not_ Ootori Kyouya."

Kyouya blinked, clear surprise radiating from his features, before he chuckled fondly, "Was this what this was all about, Kaoru? You wanted me to drop my pretense?"

Coming from Kyouya, Kaoru found his reasoning silly. "Well, yeah. I've been watching you."

"You've been _watching_ me, Kaoru?" Kyouya's devil-like grin slowly started to emerge.

He blushed and stammered, "I-I was watching _everyone_, but I realized that you are different and I was just. . ." Kaoru faltered for words, ". . . curious," he finished lamely.

Kyouya smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat, Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Surely, he didn't mean. . . ?

"I'll have to punish you for your childish ways," he dropped his voice, "And I do believe that I'll exact it now."

Before Kaoru could comprehend what was happening, Kyouya had jerked him up off the floor, stripped him of his pants and underwear, and pushed him down onto the plush couch. All Kaoru could do was squeak in shock.

"Now, I do believe," he said with a seductive smile, making Kaoru shiver, "That I am able to make _you _lose control more than you have made me lose mine." His fingers wrapped around Kaoru's still-hard cock, making him gasp, "Do you accept my challenge?"

Kaoru closed his eyes, not believing that Kyouya was actually propositioning to him, and let out a shuddering breath; the slow pumping of Kyouya's hand was distracting. "I accept," he managed to whisper.

"Then," Kyouya licked his earlobe, "Let it begin."

His grip tightened but it wasn't enough for Kaoru; Kyouya was still teasing him. Kyouya slowly trailed his tongue down Kaoru's torso, giving utmost attention to his nipples and navel. Kaoru was still wearing his unbuttoned blazer and jacket but he gave it little thought; not when Kyouya was doing such delicious things with his mouth. Kaoru groaned when Kyouya languidly licked up and down his cock, frustrated on how insanely _slow_ he was going, but somewhere in his subconscious reminded him that Kyouya was testing him.

A few more minutes of Kyouya's relentless teasing and Kaoru was just about to give in and _beg_ Kyouya to step up the pace but when he felt Kyouya fingering his tight opening, he didn't think he'd need to wait much longer for his release. Kaoru gasped when he felt Kyouya press a digit into him; it felt strange.

He wriggled his hips a little and just then, Kyouya curled his finger inside him and gave Kaoru's cock one final (_hard_)tug. Kaoru cried out, more out of shock than anything else, and came hard.

Kyouya lifted his hand lazily, Kaoru's cum dripping slowly from his fingertips, and licked some of the pearly liquid off his fingers. Kaoru stared in awe and Kyouya smirked triumphantly.

He dipped his fingers back into the pool of cum on Kaoru's stomach and without warning, inserted two fingers into the Hitachiin. Kaoru groaned from the sudden intrusion but quickly adjusted to the sensation.

Was he really doing this? When he had planned this out, he hadn't exactly expected that he would actually have _sex_ with the Shadow King. Then again, the original plan had been foiled from the beginning and everything else was improvised. But—

Kaoru winced a little when a third finger joined the other two, his breathing suddenly coming in short pants. "Sem—" he started, but whimpered when the fingers pushed deeper into him. He gasped suddenly and arched his back when a blinding hot pleasure seared through him. "Oh Gods, do that again," he said plaintively. And Kyouya did.

A few more thrusts and Kyouya suddenly removed his fingers making him cry out in loss and leaving him feeling strangely empty.

Kyouya laid his palm flat against Kaoru's stomach and coated his member with the sticky white fluid before saying tersely, "Turn around."

And Kaoru obliged; he wasn't really thinking properly anymore and Gods, were he and Kyouya really going to do this? He clutched the armrest and spread his knees to give the brunet better access and he looked beguilingly over his shoulder.

Kyouya smiled softly, _warmly_, and leaned over him so Kaoru's back was against his chest, "Just relax," he whispered and pressed the head of his cock against Kaoru's opening.

Kaoru shivered and nodded, not knowing how exactly he could _relax_ if something much thicker than three fingers was about to enter him. Even if he wanted it. He really did. But before he could really worry over it too much, Kyouya had wrapped one of his hands around Kaoru's revived erection and started to stroke steadily. Kaoru moaned softly and felt his body ease.

Kyouya pushed in slowly, and though Kaoru could still feel a slight pain it wasn't as bad as he had first thought and Kyouya's distraction helped a lot. When Kyouya was fully sheathed, Kaoru could hear Kyouya's labored breathing, _feel_ the tension in his body. He sent another mental thank-you to Kyouya for being so considerate.

He pushed himself back against Kyouya, making him growl dangerously, and the brunet started to move. The sensation of being filled, of Kyouya's hot member moving inside of him, and Kyouya's hand stroking his arousal was pleasurable enough for Kaoru but he wanted to feel that sharp, intense spark again. He shifted his hips again and at the same time, felt Kyouya change his angle, and he cried out in surprise, his body convulsing as he gripped harder at the armrest.

Kaoru could sense Kyouya's smugness so he retaliated in the only way he could: he tightened his sphincter muscles which made Kyouya hiss in pleasure.

"Sem. . . pai. . . _harder_," was all Kaoru could manage to say and Kyouya obliged, slamming into him harder and faster which made Kaoru gasp and writhe in pleasure.

Moving his hips in time with Kyouya's thrusts, Kaoru felt himself creep closer and closer to the edge. Their moans and pants escalated and Kyouya started to nibble and lick at Kaoru's ear. When Kyouya started to drive in more forcefully, Kaoru was sure he wouldn't last much longer. A harsh tug and another deep thrust had Kaoru seeing stars and crying out loudly. His second orgasm hit him harder than the first and he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to see straight after this. Moments later, Kyouya let out a final moan before he spilt his hot seed into Kaoru, making the redhead gasp.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Kaoru collapsed onto the couch, completely spent, and Kyouya followed soon after. They lay close to each other for awhile, both trying to catch their breath. Kaoru vaguely wondered what was to happen next but he was too busy basking in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex that the thought soon left him.

"It seems," Kyouya murmured after regulating his breathing and wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer, "That we have a tie."

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked tiredly, not really comprehending anything.

He heard Kyouya chuckle. "Kaoru. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."

Kaoru looked up, confused, his eyes unfocused, and was caught off-guard when Kyouya's lips descended onto his. The feeling felt foreign, and a warm, tingling sensation shot up his spine. He realized then, that not once throughout their whole encounter, had they exchanged kisses on the lips.

But this, this was different and Kaoru finally understood why Kyouya had been so considerate, so gentle, so—dare he say it?—_loving_.

He melted into the kiss, allowing Kyouya to tenderly explore his mouth. Kaoru lifted a hand and buried his fingers into dark locks, trying to press his body closer to the brunet. Kyouya slowly pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru buried his nose into the Shadow King's bare chest, sighing contentedly.

No more words were needed and though Kaoru knew that they musn't stay much longer in the Third Music Room, he couldn't find it in himself to care; not when he was comfortably in Kyouya's arms. Surely it wouldn't hurt to stay just for a few more minutes.

And those few minutes would be bliss.

* * *

**  
AN:** Hooray for smut and sappy endings! Mwa ha.

Apologies for using an overused proverb thing. D=

And, remember, lovelies: In real life, condoms are your friends. Since this is a _fan_fic, I can do whatever the hell I want with them and say that they're both clean but please don't make the mistake in not using protection. Yes? Good.

Now, tell me: Why was it a tie? Give me your reasons, people!

Review! =3


End file.
